Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (Deleted Levels
LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game is a video game based on the LEGO Star Wars toy line. Released April 5, 2005, it covers the prequel trilogy and subsequently started a while line of LEGO-themed games. Before release, there were several levels that didn’t make the final product. Deleted Levels The cut levels were: *Anakin’s Flight (set during The Phantom Menace, where the player must pilot a Naboo Starfighter as Anakin and destroy the Trade Federation Command Ship) *Bounty Hunter Pursuit and Asteroid Dogfight (set during Attack of the Clones, the player controls Anakin and Obi-Wan as they pilot their speeders and they chase down Zam Wessel, then Obi-Wan in his starfighter as he escapes Jango Fett in the asteroids of Geonosis) *Boga Chase and Palpatine Duel (set during Revenge of the Sith, the player must control Obi-Wan as he rides on a Boga to catch General Grievous as he attempts to escape on his wheel bike, then control Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar as they arrest the chancellor) Two of these levels, 'Anakin's Flight' and 'Bounty Hunter Pursuit', were respectively reused for the 2007 release of LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga as a bonus level and a main level. The remnants of the cut levels, including the other three, can be found with a thorough search of the install directory for the PC version of the game. There were also a couple of scenes from Anakin’s Flight that were included in ads and screenshots as well as a trailer for the game, indicating it was cut very late in development. Deleted Characters Found in the lego_data/chars folder are unused character folders for a few characters that ended up getting moved to The Complete Saga. Although some folders are there so the game can render cutscenes (babyskywalker), some folders and characters end up not being used at all. While their data is there, the triggers for them to be playable are removed. However, one can access these by renaming them to a character with a similar skeleton or weapon. * Boga - Boga, probably would be used either for the Boga Chase level in Episode III or in a cutscene. The model looks like it was ditched early in development as it is low res and lacks any real detail, making it just a group of bricks. There is also a model for Grievous' wheel bike, but it is unknown if it has any model data. * Jawa - A Jawa, how surprising. * Spaceman - One of the original spacemen from the 1970's space sets. Most likely he would be added in as an easter egg, but was decided against for budget and time constraints. * AnakinSpeeder - Anakin's Coruscant Speeder, for the Coruscant Zam Chase. * ZamWesell - Zam Wesell was most likely planned to be in this game, but removed later in development than boga was. She would later become available as a playable character in The Complete Saga. In this game, however, she is by far the only character with almost everything left over, albeit with a very glitchy walk cycle. * ZamsSpeeder - Zam Wesell's Starspeeder was also planned to be in this game as well, with evidence from unused cutscenes showing that the level where the player chases Zam Wessell around Coruscant was planned to be in this game as well, removed due to time constraints. Video Category:Lost Video Games Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Lego